


Perfect Circle

by Nami



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been losing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Circle

~ Perfect Circle ~

She had been losing him.

She had been losing him to that blue-eyed cadet with the messy, blond hair and sweet smile. She knew it from the moment Zack had introduced them to each other; that soft gleam in his eyes told her everything.

She had been terrified. She couldn't lose him, not Zack, no!

It had been wrong on so many levels, but she hadn't told them about Jenova before they had gone to Nibelheim. The Planet had told her that Zack would come back. Alone and hers to love without that... that _boy_. She just had had to wait.

So she waited.

But it wasn't Zack who was standing now before her. It was that cadet, now stronger than ever, with mako eyes. Zack's eyes. Her heart suddenly shattered into million pieces.

"... Aerith?" he asked uncertainly, taking one step towards her.

She nodded, letting him hug her, the body in her arms so different than the one she remembered. It smelled different, too. She wanted to cry.

Then she heard the Planet's voice. It was telling her that her time was almost over, she had to leave the boy alone, she would be a bother.

Aerith laughed silently. The Planet betrayed her and still dared to ask for anything?...

"You won't leave me, right? You will always protect me?"

Cloud looked at her like he wasn't sure what to say; he promised, though. "Of course. You're my Aerith."

She was going to die? Good.

His broken heart would be the perfect revenge.


End file.
